Teen Spirit
by Elementalmasta
Summary: a Humanstuck!AU fanfiction. Just a bunch of teens struggling with the intricacies of social and high school life.


_-This is my first submission to ! I hope you enjoy! :)_

_Also, i know the rules state that you can't put chat-type stories up, but the logs are only really small bits at the begging of each chapter. I hope that's okay!-  
><em>

-ArachnidsGrip joined the chat at 8:00 PM EST-

AG: heeeeeeeey losers!~

AT: uH, HI AG,,,

AA: hell0.

TA: 2up.

AG: what's going on? Anything new? (::::

AA: We were talking ab0ut the newest member of our 'gr0up'.

AG: ?

TA: he'2 afk.

AG: oh, I thought I missed him!

AG: w8 he doesn't have a username?

AG: he's *that* new?

AT: yEAH, HE'S PRETTY, uH, INTERESTING,,,

GUEST: back (:

AG: ooooooooh hey new8ie!~

GUEST: oh, hi.

AA: wb

TA: wb

AT: wB

GUEST: ? uh, what?

AA: it means 'welc0me back'.

GUEST: oooh XD right!

GUEST: so…

GUEST: what exactly is this site all up and about again?

AA: It's a place where teens like us can meet up and enj0y each 0ther's c0mpany in c0nfidentiality.

AA: n0 0ne kn0ws each 0ther's identity, but it is l0cally based.

GUEST: oh, that makes sense.

GUEST: but why do you all type so motherfuckin weird?

TA: mo2tly ju2t for kiicks. You don't have two if you don't want two.

GUEST: huh. maybe i'll try it.

AG: give it a shot! ~

GUEST: Uh, HoW bOuT tHiS?

GUEST: yEaH tHaT fEeLs MoThErFuCkIn RiGhT. (:

AT: uH, THAT LOOKS REALLY COOL,

GUEST: tHaNkS, bRo (:

GUEST: AnYwAy, I gTg NoW, gOtTa CaTcH sOmE z'S ):

AT: oH, uH, OKAY. gOOD NIGHT.

TA: later.

AA:: pleasant dreams. 0u0

AG: niiiiiiiight~

-GUEST is now offline-

The teen closed his laptop unaware of the fact he was actually grinning. He never usually talked to people his age unless it was required- or to score some hash. He stood up and stretched, scratched his belly and moved to the bathroom to wash up before bed. Afterwards he plopped on the couch, too lazy and tired to walk up two flights of stairs to his room. Besides, he pretty much lived in his basement anyway. He sat up, alarmed when the phone snapped him out of his daze. He clumsily rolled off the couch and checked the caller ID. Recognizing the number, he picked up quickly.

"Dad!"

"Hey, son."

"You commin' home soon?"

" Yes, for a little while. How's school? You staying in line?" the teen bit his lip. Let's _not _mention the ISR and flying D's.

"All good."

"Great! See you soon then. Now get some sleep, son."

"Oh…uh…okay. Good night, Dad." he stayed on until the dial tone and hung up. Oh well, time to go to sleep already.

"MAKARA!" His head snapped up at the sound of his surname being addressed.

"…Yeah…?" He resisted the urge to wipe the sleep from his face. Wouldn't want to ruin his make-up. He looked around, dazed, as a few kids snickered.

"Dude, he's _so_ baked! What a loser!"

"It's a _miracle_ he even made it to senior!"

"His parents probably don't even care that he's a pothead…" He hunched over his seat as the teacher smacked a worksheet on the surface of the desk. Uhg. _Math_. On the bright side, it was graphing, which he understood fairly well. The whole class jumped at the sound of shouting a ways down the hall, it was too muffled to decipher, but everyone knew the voice . The new kid with a temper. It was accompanied shortly by feet storming down the hall and muffled profanities. More snickers and gossip, but 'Makara' was glad they'd stopped paying attention to him. The lunch bell rang and the class bounded up to get all of their socializing done in the short half-hour they're allotted. He just picked up his materials, stuffed the worksheet in his binder, and moseyed to the cafeteria.

As always, he was there first. Guess that's the advantage of being handicapped? He was never late, since he got out of class early. He sat back and watched the door until his dark-clad friend walked in.

"Sup, Tavbro." He said with his usual nonchalant but cheery tone as the gave each other a brofist.

"Hey, Gamzee." The handicapped teen gave his friend a quizzical look as he plopped down in a chair. "You're not getting any food?"

"Nah, I'm broke."

"Huh?"

"Spent it this mornin'. Too bad, 'cuz I've got some mad motherfuckin' munchies…"

"Oh, that's too bad. I'd share some of my lunch, but…" He looked back at the lunch line. His aid, who helped him with platforms and such, was not very approving of Gamzee and views him as a bad influence. It's a wonder she even let's them sit together.

"Nah, it's cool, bro. I'll just eat at home."

"Uh…okay…just don't pass out in class, okay? You get in enough trouble as it is…"

"I'll try." The aid finally returned with a tray full of healthy food for Tav. Gamzee gave her a begrudging smile and nod, he didn't really have a problem with her, but understood when the feeling wasn't mutual.

"Hello, mister Makara." she said with a feigned sweetness that he visibly disapproved of. Before an argument ensued the brunette intervened.

"Um, thanks, Suzanne. Could I just sit alone with Gamzee today?"

"What? No, I could'nt possibly leave you alone with this hooligan!"

"He's not a 'hooligan'…he's my friend!"

"Yeah, c'mon lady, Give the guy some space." a fourth oie joined the group. They all turned their heads to a blonde boy wearing shades…_indoors_. Gamzee's face hardened at the sight of what you could call his nemesis.

"Back off, Strider. He doesn't need _your_ help.

"Oh, hey clown-freak." Once again seeking the intervene, Tav cut them both off.

"I'm fine…I'll just eat with both of you…Dave, please stop teasing Gamzee, it isn't funny." Dave just shrugged.

"Whatever, Hotwheels." He turned around and walked over to his group of friends. Gamzee didn't stop glaring at him until he was nudged by Tav.

"Don't worry about it. He just wants to get under your skin."

"What an ill-mannered boy…" The aid muttered, but was pretty much ignored. The clown-faced teen shrugged.

"It ain't so nice under this skin y'know…But whatever. Think you could hang today?"

"Uh…no…I have a therapy session…"He smiled, amused by his friend's surprised look.

"Therapy?"

"Uh…yeah…for my legs."

"Oh…you getting' 'em back soon?"

"Uh, the doctors said it's a possibility…"

"Motherfuckin' _miracles_, bro_."_


End file.
